


From enemies, to brothers, to lovers

by manguso



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguso/pseuds/manguso
Summary: On that unfaithful day I lost everyone I cared for my mother and my brother, however I also caused pain to the Grimmes family, but somehow I became one of them. Who would know that the Grimmes were so forgiving and what’s this I’m falling for my new brother.





	1. You want me to be your son

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Walking Dead.

  Ever since the beginning of the end of the world we have been here in Alexandria trapped like birds in a cage, we were living a life of lies believing that we were safe inside of the walls but that changed as soon as they got here and right now in this moment walkers were inside the walls,  I could hear my little brother scream from being bitten to dead and my mother crying and screaming for my brother’s death until she joined his fate I wanted to cry my eyes out, in a single blow I lost the rest of the family I had.

  Rick Grimmes held his axe and swung it over my mom’s hand releasing his son from my mother’s tight grasp in the process letting one of the guns  he was holding fall to the ground, I felt so much anger against the man, first he executed my father, he also didn’t want him to be buried inside the walls saying that killers shouldn’t be buried inside, and now both my mother and little brother die, my mind was clouded with the most psychotic thoughts, I wanted him to suffer as I suffered, so I picked the gun and pointed at Carl.

  "Ron, what are you doing?" Both of them asked.

  "I am going to make you suffer like I suffered." I said and pulled the trigger, I was shaking and I hit his right eye.

  As soon as I shot it I regretted it, I didn’t want to hurt Carl, I didn't even want to hurt Rick I was just suffering and I did the most stupidest thing in the world, I shot my friend. Carl’s body fell to the ground he was dying and it was my entire fault I could see in Rick’s eyes the suffering he was feeling. And soon enough a flare awakened in his eyes he held his son up and ran as fast as he could taking him towards the infirmary, I could feel the corpses getting closer and closer to me surrounding me this was going to be it, I was finally going to die, however, fate had other plans for me because in a second a path had opened thanks to Michonne.

  “What are you doing I need to die, I killed Carl, I need to atone for my sins.” I said.

  “If you want to atone you should live, death is the easy way out, I am not going to let you take the easy way out, and also Carl isn’t dead yet.” She said, giving me her hand to hold.

  I took her hand and we were out of there running inside the infirmary, when I entered and Rick set his eyes on me, I could see the agony and the hurt he felt and then there was only anger, he hoisted me up for the first time in my life I felt fear, even when I was suffering at my dad’s hand I didn’t fear it like this.

  “Rick hold on, don’t hurt him.” Michonne said.

  “He shot Carl, how can you stand there and protect him.” He said.

  “The only reason why he shot Carl was because you killed his father don’t forget that which means it was your actions that lead him to a darker path, so who are you really mad at, him or yourself.” She said.

  “You better hope that Carl survives or else I will have your head.” Rick threatened me and was out of the door with his Axe on his hand.

  “Where are you going?” Michonne asked.

  “Outside I’m going to kill the dead, if Carl survives I want him to be welcomed in an Alexandria clear of walkers.” after the exchange of words with Michonne he ran outside on a rampage killing walkers. Carl was stable, I went near him saw the hole I made in his right eye, the hole I made I held his hand and something in me clicked I got a knife and was on my way outside.

  “Where do you think you are going?” Michonne asked me.

  “I’m going to do the same thing as Rick, kill some walkers.” I said and left the infirmary after me most of the Alexandrians left where they were hiding and started attacking the walkers, all of us together as a united front, it took us sometime but we were able to defeat all of the walkers.

  And as the sun rouse a new day had come all of the walkers were on the ground and the people of Alexandria stood tall without fear.

  “We need to start repairs on the walls, Tobin I want you and Abraham to start on the repairs of the wall.” Rick said.

  “Ok.” Tobin said.

  Both of them went to fix the wall and Rick and Michonne went to be with Carl since I had nothing to do myself I went to take care of my own family, my father might have not gotten a grave but I doubt Rick would have anything against my mother and brother, so I went to the graveyard and started to dig a hole when I was halfway through someone touched my shoulder I turned around and saw Rick Grimes.

  “I was wondering where you were, I wanted to talk to you, would you mind if I helped you?” He asked.

  “Ya sure.” I wasn't even aware that I had started to cry. He grabbed a shovel and started to dig a second grave.

  “I wanted to say I was sorry for threatening you, yesterday we both lost a lot, and I doubt that you were yourself when you shot Carl, all of your family is dead now.” He said and kind of ticked me off.

  “I know in case you didn’t notice I saw my mom and little brother die in front of me.” I screamed at him, only then remembering that I had shot his son and that he also loved my mom. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell and I'm also sorry for shooting your son.” I said.

  “Well, what’s done is done, however I didn’t touch that new found scar for nothing you know, ever since he was a kid Carl had always wanted to have a brother, someone he could be with, play with and trust.” He said.

  “Sorry for being so direct but what angle are you playing here Rick.” I said with a little more malice than I intended to. Something that Rick definitely picked up.

  “I wanted to ask you if it was ok would you like to be my son?” He said, and as soon as the question was out of his mouth I looked at him surprised.

  “You want me to be your son.” I said.

  “Yes.” He said.

  “Have you gone mad, you killed my father, yesterday you killed the rest of my family even if it wasn’t on purpose, yesterday I shot your son and now you want me to be part of your family, you are willing to have me as part of your family after what I did yesterday?” I said.

  “Yes. Despite what you have done I would willingly accept you in my family.” He said.

  “I would like to accept but what if Carl rejects me I did just shot him in the head.” I said.

  “Things might be strange at first but you should know that Carl is the nicest person in the world.” He said.

  “I know, he is a really nice person, and that’s what worries me.” I said, Rick left his hole entered mine and hugged me.

  “Welcome to the family.” He said.        


	2. Ron is now officially your brother

Two days have passed since the walkers attacked, two days have passed since Carl passed out, I've been near him ever since Rick and I finished digging the holes and buried the bodies, Rick and Michonne have been coming around taking turns to be with him, Enid pooped up sometimes.  
“You should get some rest and eat, Ron.” Michonne said.  
“No, I need to be here when he wakes up, I need to apologize. Besides he should be waking up around now.” I said.   
Suddenly Carl started to move, he opened his eye, he was startled at first but then he calmed down when he saw Michonne.  
“What happened? The last thing I remember is Ron pointing a gun at me.” He said.  
“Well, to tell you the truth you were shot by him and you lost your right eye, it’s been two days since then. I’m going to get your dad, Ron here would like to talk to you.” Michonne said pointing at me, I could see in his eye the anger and hurt that I had caused, she left us alone and we stood silent for some seconds but it felt like hours, what had I done to my friend, I took a deep breath and finally spoke.  
“I’m sorry for shooting you, I don’t know where my mind was when I shot you, all the stress of that day came falling down on me, and I just wanted your father to suffer as I had suffered and that led me to shot you.” I said, his face was unreadable.  
“What do you want me to say apology accepted? I just lost one of my eyes and I know you were under a lot of stress and my dad had killed your father and all, but you took half of my vision away, do you know how bad that is for me, I’m a fighter not someone who stays inside these walls for protection and what will I do if something like what happened that day happens again.” He said keeping his calm as much as he could I looked to the ground in shame.  
“Like I said I’m sorry I can’t do much than that for now. But if you want...” I couldn’t believe what I was going to suggest right now, I took a deeper breath and said. “An eye, for an eye, you can shoot my eye of if you want.” I finished and not long after I felt a fist collide with my jaw and I fell of the chair and hit the ground.  
“Are you stupid what kind of deal is this, let me ask you a question are you from the Alexandria Safe-zone?” He asked.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Then we are family, so despite what you did to me I won’t do the same for you especially since you are apologizing, I might not be ready to forgive you yet, but baby steps.” He said, and gave me a hand so I could get up, one that I accepted, claps could be heard from the door there stood Rick and Michonne.  
“Speaking of family there is something I have to tell you Carl.” Rick said.  
“What.” Carl said.  
“Ron is now officially your brother.” Rick said, a face of confusion passed through Carl’s face until he finally sighed.  
“Ok, I don’t even want to know how the hell did you two became so friendly after what happened. Let’s just go home.” Carl said.  
All of us left the infirmary and went to the Grimes house, well my new house, I don't know how this is going to be should I start calling Rick dad, and Carl brother, should I identify myself as a Grimes instead of an Anderson. I was going to share a room with Carl, we would be real brothers, I lost my biological one to get an adoptive one.  
We had already set up most of our room, our beds, a wardrobe for both of us, two desks one for each, two nightstands one for each bed, and a TV. I was planning on bringing the comic books and the bookcase that was on my room but that would have to wait since it was already starting to get late.  
We both took a bath before dinner, went back to our room, Carl changed into his pajama, while I got naked into my boxers, he looked at me and I could see a small blush creeping through his cheeks.  
“Sorry, does this bother you Carl?” I asked.  
“No, it’s just I’ve never seen another guy strip to his boxers for bed.” He said.  
“Ya, I prefer sleeping in my boxers or completely naked but since this room is for the both of us I think its better I don’t do the later.” I said.  
His blush intensified and right now so did my, I could feel my heart beating a mile per hour, for once in my life I feel attracted to a men, was he feeling the same as me or was it just a blush of embarrassment. In one jump Carl got up and took off his shirt, and his pants followed next I could start to feel a tent in my boxers what is he planning to do.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him.  
“Well, since we are brothers now I thought that the least I could do was do my brother a favor and let him sleep comfortably so I’m going to strip so you could also sleep naked.” He said and took of the last piece of undergarment revealing his cock, he quickly covered it up with his hands feeling embarrassed I went close to him grabbed his hand and pulled it out of the way.  
“Like you said we are brothers we don’t need to feel embarrassed for seeing each other naked.” I said.  
“You’re one to talk you haven’t taken your boxers off yet.” He said, quite truth so I did what he had asked and took my boxers of revealing my boner to my new found brother.  
“See, no problem there we don’t need to hide our bodies from each other.” I said.  
“I have a question, Ron, why is your dick bigger and harder, I mean sometimes mine also gets like that but I have no clue why and it’s a little discomforting.” Carl asked, I just looked at him in shock he didn’t know what a boner was, I wasn’t going to have this conversation today with him especially since I have a boner right now and that would mean that I am probably developing an attraction for my new brother.  
“This isn’t something I will talk with you today I promise I will explain it one of these days but not today, let’s just go to sleep, and maybe tomorrow I will find something that can actually help with explaining this to you.” I said, Carl didn’t look happy but he accepted either way the excuse I gave him, I seriously had some thinking to do.  
Was I actually aroused by the boy that was now my brother or was it just a moment of weakness, I liked Enid but was it possible that I actually liked Carl two, was I actually bisexual and if I was why did I only get aroused now.


	3. You're a pervert dad

At night I couldn’t even close my eyes, as much as I would like to I couldn’t stop imagining Carl naked, he was right in the same room as I naked, as I was too and all I could think about was shoving my cock inside my brothers mouth, I felt so dirty and like I was an animal, as if my primal nature was to fuck Carl, not anyone else, girl or boy I just wanted to feel good inside Carl, make him mine in every way possible.  
Finally day came and I needed to take a shower maybe if I jerked of in the shower it would be better I wasn’t going to jerk off in the bedroom afraid that Carl could wake up and ask what was going on if he didn’t know why man got boners he definitely didn’t know about masturbation and sex at least in detail.  
I got up and Carl was still asleep, I put my boxers on and the clothes I wore the day before, the tent in my pants felt really uncomfortable but I had to bear with it for some minutes, I didn’t hear anyone in the bathroom, so I got a towel and went to the bathroom, I turned on the hot water and then the cold one, I striped until I was butt naked, and felt relieved when my cock came springing up out of the boxers. I couldn’t wait to stroke it dry, I tested the temperature to see if it was good and when it was I entered the shower, I started by gently stroking my penis going up and down I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even hear someone entering the bathroom, until I heard a cof, as I turned around I saw Rick with only a towel around his waist, I put both my hands covering my genitals and prayed that he hadn’t seen what I was doing.  
“I was hoping to take a shower and since we haven’t had much time to bond I thought we could take a shower together but it looks like you have bigger problems in your hands.” He said, I could see a grin in his face and him looking me up and down analyzing my body.  
“Sorry, it’s just I stayed like this all night and I couldn’t bear it anymore I just need some relief and I didn’t want to do it in the room since Carl probably doesn’t know what it is and why I was like this.” I said as fast as I could and gulping at the end.  
“And how do you know that Carl doesn’t know that?” He asked me the sly grin never leaving his lips, I was getting harder then I already was just thinking of his perfect body, okay this proves it I am definitely gay or at least I’m bisexual, his perfect arms and legs, those rock tight abs, the well-built chest and I also wanted to see what surprise was underneath that towel, what was I thinking this was my new dad that I was talking about.  
Since I could feel an enormous pressure emitting from him I decided to tell him the events that happened yesterday night leaving the reason why I had a boner a secret, however it didn’t take long and Rick asked the question.  
“So why do you have that immense boner since yesterday, let me guess is it because of Carl.” You could see in his eyes that it was more of an affirmation then a question, I gulped and nodded in affirmation, Rick didn’t hold it in and started to laugh and I was afraid of what was going to come was he going to punish me for getting a boner thinking of his son, my new found brother, perhaps he was thinking that it was actually a bad idea of me being his son, but instead he did something that I wouldn’t even guess.  
He took his towel away revealing his erect 9 inch cock I gulped was this some kind of test or was this actually my punishment seeing my perfect new dad completely naked and not being able to do a thing.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him my eyes going from his penis to his eyes and back again to his penis repeating the same process again and again.  
“Like I said a while ago it’s time for some father son bonding experience.” he said and I could note in his eyes a certain glint of perverseness and I knew right then that this was going to be a hell of a shower, I got to the side letting Rick come in to the shower my eyes never leaving his perfect body. He started washing himself and when he went to wash his cock he stroked it two times, my eyes were always following his hand so when he stroked himself my heart started beating like crazy.  
“I want to do it.” I didn’t even notice what I had said until the words where out of my mouth, I looked at Rick and he looked at me fear was the feeling I was exhibiting now I could only pray that he hadn’t heard, because if he had he would probably abandon me on the spot and I would lose the only family I had now, but again the strangest thing happened.  
“If you want to touch it be my guest.” He said, I looked at him in shock, after the shock came the confusion and after that came lust, my hand went to his penis and started stroking it, some moans came out of Ricks mouth I couldn’t believe what I was doing in the old world this would be considered pedophilia, however since the world had change so had the rules, it felt so good stroking Rick.  
“It’s so big your cock Rick.” I said the blush apparent in my cheeks, Rick looked at me a little hurt, and I was confused why was he hurt did I do something wrong, did I say something wrong.  
“Could you call me dad instead of Rick it kind of feels strange being called Rick when I technically adopted you.” He said.  
“Ok, fine dad but isn’t it even stranger you having your son stroke you?” I asked.  
“Not quite have you ever watched porn?” He asked me, what the hell was he asking me, well I’ve seen a little but not so much only some me and Mickey found a long time ago.  
“Not much.” I answered my cheeks as red as a tomato.  
“Look at you so embarrassed, you don’t need to be you’re a man its normal for you to see porn, anyway there are a bunch of porn videos in which the Dad has sex with the step-son so it isn’t that strange, despite they being actors and not actually related.” He said.  
“So what you are implying is that you have already watched those types of videos and you actually want to do it with me. You’re a pervert dad.” I said starting to stroke my dad faster and with a smirk now on my face, he started to moan louder.  
“Yes, that I am god faster Ron, faster.” He said, however if he wanted something it wasn’t going to be just stroking and it certainly wasn’t going to be in the bathroom.  
“How about we have a change of place, how about your room we can do anything you'd like there.” I said, the fire in his eyes said it all, I was going to lose my virginity today and more ever to my Dad, before we got out of the bath Rick put his arms around me felt my ass and kissed me it was a long kiss and our tongues intertwined a lot, it was lustful and hungry we placed the towel around our waists and were on our way to Rick’s room. His room was nothing like ours it had a king sized bed, a nightstand an inputted wardrobe and a chair where his gun laid with his sheriff clothes I was the first to enter the room and Dad came in right after me he closed and locked the door.  
He got close to me and took the towel from my waist shoving it to the ground, he took his own towel doing the same thing to it, he got on his knees and started stroking me, I started to moan like crazy god my dad had more experience than me so he was doing a great job I didn’t take long for pre-cum to start forming on the tip of my dick and as soon as it was coming out dad started to blow my cock it was nothing like I ever felt before, I wanted to moan like crazy only I didn’t so Carl wouldn’t wake up god how I was loving this.  
Having my dad blow me it didn’t take that long for me to cum.  
“Dad I’m about to cum.” I warned him so he could jerk me of the rest of the way only he didn’t stop instead he did worst and started taking all my 7 inch cock in, I couldn’t take it anymore and I came inside of my dad’s mouth he couldn’t take more of my cum and took my cock out of his mouth only for me to continue coming in his face, his face and mouth were filled with my white jizz and it got me horny again.  
“Sorry daddy, I got cum all over your face let me clean it up for you.” I said got down on my knees and started liking my cum out of my dad’s face it had a strange taste at first but then it got a little tastier so jizz is an acquired taste I thought to myself after cleaning his face up he swallowed my sperm.  
“Now it’s my turn.” He said, he pulled me up and threw me to the bed, he got all over me and started kissing me, planting soft kisses along my jawline, going to my nipples and sucking on them making me moan. I couldn’t actually control it any longer the moans were coming out. He held my legs up and started to lick my asshole, it felt good.  
After a while of lubing my hole with his spit, he spat on his fingers and pressed one of his fingers inside of me at first it felt uncomfortable I could feel my ass pushing Ricks finger out and him applying pressure pushing it in and out, at the beginning it stung but after some time it started to feel pretty good, when my hole was ready, he sent in the second, and then the third getting my ass ready for the good that was his cock.   
“Are you ready for me?” Dad said, I just nodded, he turned me around so that my back was against his chest, I putted my hands on the bed, he spat on his hand and lubed his penis he lined his cock with my hole and pressed them both against each other when it started to enter I felt an excruciating pain, it was so bad that I screamed my lungs out to the pillow that was in front of me.  
“Are you okay Ron?” Dad asked, I didn’t want to sound like a weakling.  
“Ya, I’m fine it just hurts a little.” I said.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.  
“Hell no, I want you to make me feel good Daddy.” This was something I was thinking of using the daddy card so he would think I was helpless, I could feel his cock inside me twitch, he started thrusting his dick inside me again, the pain was starting to lessen and pleasure was making me go nuts, with every thrust I got nearer to climaxing, I was no longer holding the moans I just hoped that Carl wouldn’t wake up.   
“I’m almost Cuming Ron.” Rick said.  
“Yes, please cum inside of me Dad.” I said to him.  
A few more thrusts and I felt his hot jizz inside of me, it over flowed outside of my ass, my dad took his cock out of my now stretched butt, I fell to the bed exhausted, Rick held me and kissed my forehead.  
“How did your first time feel?” Dad asked.  
“It felt great, out of this world, but it looks like we need to take another bath.” I said to my dad.  
“But this time it is better we don’t take a bath together.” Rick said to me.   
He put the towel around his waist kissed me on the lips and was on his way, making sure that he closed the door.  
Oh fuck I just had sex with my adoptive father, oh well there’s a first time for everything, I tried to get out of bed but I lost control of my legs and fell to the ground, shit what am I going to do now.  
I rested a little and when I heard the water stop running I tried to get back up this time being able and having control over my legs again, but I felt a terrible pain on my ass, I just hoped I would have this pane for too long, I got my towel and tied it around my waist and went back to the bathroom finally taking the long bath that I’ve been waiting.


End file.
